A. Field
The invention relates to a system of banknote processing machines, to a banknote processing machine and to a method for operating same.
B. Related Art
Banknote processing machines are used to check banknotes with regard to their properties, such as authenticity, condition, type of banknote, etc. Depending on the result of the check, the banknotes may be accepted, sorted, stored, destroyed, etc. For operation of the banknote processing machines, it is necessary to perform a plurality of adjustments, to update data, etc., in order that the desired processing operations can be carried out using the banknote processing machine. Such adjustments and data are carried out and provided either at the time of manufacture of the banknote processing machine or by service personnel who make the appropriate adjustments and provide appropriate data at the site of the banknote processing machine when alterations are required.
However, it has been found that the outlay required in making such adjustments and in providing up-to-date data is very high since, for each adjustment and each provision of up-to-date data, a service person must travel to the site of the banknote processing machine. Similar problems arise in the event of faults or malfunctions of the banknote processing machines. In this case, too, a service person must travel to the banknote processing machine in order to remove the faults or malfunctions.